Shugo Chara! Phineas 1: Embryo Boy
by Novel Concept
Summary: Amu's cousin Winter works for the Easter Company. She's searching for the Embryo in America, and she has her eyes set on two certain boys: Phineas and Ferb! Will she succeed in destroying their dreams, or will they be able to charm her away from evil?
1. The Search Begins: Ikuto

_Author's Note_

_Yay! At last I have started the fanfiction that has been brewing in my mind for a long time. It's a _Shugo Chara! _and _Phineas and Ferb _crossover. Not everything from _Shugo Chara! _is factual, but I still think it works._

_Here we go!_

Chapter One

The Search Begins - Ikuto

"Have you made any progress?"

Ikuto pinned the Japanese girl in place with an icy glare. The girl was still fairly young to be working for the Easter Company, but she had one Guardian Character already hatched and two more eggs waiting for their time, so they had utilized her and sent her out on a mission to search for the Embryo in a place called the Tristate Area, in the country of America. She'd been scouting out the area ahead of time before being sent in with her host family. Her English wasn't very good yet, so the whole conversation took place in Japanese.

"Maybe," the blue-haired girl replied. "The local children often talk about a pair of extraordinary stepbrothers. My host family lives next door to them. They might have potential."

"Can you pursue them, or is there too great of an age difference?"

"I can go for them."

"Good."

_Author's Note_

_I know it's short, but this is the best introduction to the story that I could think of! Anyway, please review! If you guys like it, I'll continue. If you don't, well, I'll keep going as long as I have one fan. Enjoy!_


	2. Another Dawson?: Phineas

_Author's Note_

_I didn't receive any reviews, but I decided to go ahead and put up Chapter Two. It occurred to me that Chapter One might be too short for you guys to really review. So, without further ado, Chapter Two!_

_Hehe, that rhymes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Phineas and Ferb _or _Shugo Chara! _I do, however, own the plot and the original characters._

Chapter Two

_Another _Dawson? - Phineas

As Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher sat beneath their tree, planning that day's endeavour, there was a commotion at the house next door. Doors opened and slammed, and the sound of running footsteps filled the air.

"What have the Dawsons done this time?" Phineas asked his stepbrother.

"I think they've adopted another one," Ferb replied, speaking for the first time that day.

"I wonder what country this one's from," Phineas murmured, standing and walking over to the fence that separated their yard from the Dawsons'. He rose up on tiptoes and peeked over the fence. A tall, black-haired Japanese boy - just a few years younger than Candace - stood by the door of the Dawsons' little house.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Phineas called to the boy.

Sasuke turned and waved at Phineas. "What are you boys up to today?"

"We're still in the planning stages," Phineas replied. "What are you up to?"

"Waiting on my parents to get back from the airport. They're picking up the latest edition to the family."

"What do you know? Ferb was right!"

"Isn't he always?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What country is this one from?" Phineas asked.

Sasuke smiled as the Dawsons' car pulled into the drive. "You'll see," he said before running to meet the vehicle. He opened one of the doors, and the new addition hopped out.

It was a girl with winter blue hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about thirteen, the same age as Phineas and his friends. The girl squealed when her feet touched the ground. "You have a Japanese maple tree?" she cried in astonishment.

"Yes, yes we do," Sasuke replied.

"You stole that from me!" Phineas called playfully. "Get your own catchphrase!"

The girl was already halfway up the Japanese maple when Phineas first spoke. She paused on a branch, leaned out from it, and waved at him. "_Konichiwa_!"

_Japan again? _Phineas thought as Sasuke called, "English, Touki-chan!"

"Oh, right!" the girl said. "Hello!"

Phineas waved back before turning and calling to his stepbrother, "Yo, Ferb! Come meet the newest Dawson!"

Ferb rose from his spot beneath the tree and joined Phineas at the fence. The girl jumped down from the tree and came to the fence, standing across from the stepbrothers. "So you two were also expecting me?"

"Not until five minutes ago," Phineas said. "I'm Phineas, and this is my stepbrother, Ferb."

On cue, Ferb waved at the blue-haired girl. She smiled and said, "My name is Hinamori Touki, but if I understand correctly, my name here is Winter Hinamori."

"Alright. Winter, then."

"Yes. Winter."

"Well, do you want to come over, Winter? The gang should be here soon. We could introduce you to everyone."

Winter turned back to the Dawsons. Mrs. Dawson smiled and said, "Go on, Winter. We'll have Sasuke take care of your things."

"What?" Sasuke cried, faking horror when a smile was clearly visible on his face. "I'm going away to college at the end of the summer, and this is how I'm treated?"

Winter laughed as Phineas opened the gate between their yards and waved her through. He latched the gate behind her and followed her to the center of their yard. Casting a glance around the area, he noticed that a certain semi-aquatic mammal was missing. "Hey, where's Perry?"

"Who is Perry?" Winter asked.

"Oh, he's our pet platypus," Phineas explained. "He tends to disappear a lot."

"You are aware that a platypus has a poisonous bite, yes?" Winter asked in her broken English.

"No, no I didn't."

Winter furrowed her brow as she attempted to find the right words. "He is tame enough apparently to not bite?"

"Yes," Phineas said. "At least, I think so. My Engrish isn't very good."

"Engrish?"

"Engrish is slang for broken English," Ferb explained.

"Yeah. So, like, if your English isn't exactly correct, it's said that you're speaking Engrish," Phineas said, elaborating.

"I understand," Winter said. Then a look came across her face, one that said that she'd just remembered something very important. "I will be back quick!" And with that, she ran to the fence, swung open the gate, and returned to the Dawsons'.

_Author's Note_

_Well? Can you possibly review this chapter? And if I spelled _konichiwa _incorrectly, please let me know! I have no clue how to spell it, and I feel too lazy today to go Google it._


	3. The Targets: Winter

_Author's Note_

_I officially have my first fan. Yay! So, I will continue with Chapter Three. Special thanks to Anomanes for being my first reviewer and fan. Virtual cookies to you, my friend. Virtual cookies to you._

_Fare warning: there is a VOCALOID reference in this chapter. I will explain it in my second author's note. I also slightly insult the English language, but it is not my opinion, merely my OC's opinion._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Shugo Chara!_, VOCALOID,_ _or _Phineas and Ferb_. I do, however, own the plot and my OCs._

Chapter Three

The Targets - Winter

Sasuke lead Winter to her new room upstairs. He spoke in Japanese, which was his native language as well. "I already brought all of your luggage up here," he said as he reached the top of the stairs and turned to the first door on the left. He opened it with a flourish, revealing the room to Winter.

Winter gasped. _Sakuras_, cherry blossoms, were painted everywhere. They were on the walls and on the ceiling. She had never seen anything like it.

"_Senbonzakura_," she murmured.

Sasuke smiled. "_Senbonzakura_. A thousand cherry blossoms indeed." Then he walked out, leaving Winter alone in her new room.

Winter darted to her new bed and snatched up the satchel that was laying on it. She opened it and looked inside. Much to her relief, three elaborately decorated eggs were carefully nestled inside.

"Thank the stars," Winter sighed in Japanese. She pulled one of the eggs out of the satchel. It was bright orange and covered in little black swirls. Winter cupped it in her hands, and it cracked open. A Guardian Character with the ears and tail of a fox and a ninja headband leapt out.

"_Konichiwa_, Naru," Winter greeted the Guardian Character.

Naru stared at Winter with her beady black eyes. "Have you met the two boys yet?" she asked in Japanese.

"Yes," Winter answered.

"And?"

"And I think the redhead might be the one."

Less than five minutes later, Winter was back outside with Phineas and Ferb. Naru hovered over her shoulder, completely invisible to the stepbrothers. The satchel with the other two eggs was slung over Winter's head and shoulder.

"I can see why you think that one of these two boys could be the Embryo carrier," Naru said. "But I don not see why you think that it is the redhead. They are both equally talented."

Winter didn't reply. The boys might not be able to hear Naru speaking, but they would definitely be able to hear her. Instead, Winter pulled out the small pad of paper and pencil that she always kept with her and scribbled her answer in Japanese.

_The redhead is much more outgoing. He does all the talking._

"So?" Naru asked. "You have met plenty of people in Japan that are silent but much more exceptional than outgoing, talkative people."

_I just have a feeling about this one. Wait and see._

"I trust you, Touki-chan. The Easter Company had better feel lucky that they have you. You are way better at this then your cousin Amu would be."

Their conversation was brought to an end as a dark haired girl swung open the gate and said, "Whatcha doin'?"

Winter was exceedingly confused by this. She could not figure out what the girl had just said. She guessed that it was slang of some sort.

_Stupid Americans! Why can they not just speak normally? Why must they insist on changing the meanings of words or shortening and smashing them together?_

"Hi, Isabella," Phineas called. "We haven't really decided what we're going to do today. We've been too busy meeting the Dawsons' new girl."

"Another one?" Isabella asked.

"What mean you by 'another one'?" Winter asked.

"You're the third or fourth kid that the Dawsons have adopted," Phineas explained. "There was at least one before Sasuke, and there might have been another one, but I don't remember. I was little."

"Anyway, Isabella, meet Winter Hinamori, the newest addition to the Dawson family. Winter, meet Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the girl that lives across the street."

"Hi, Winter," Isabella greeted her.

"_Konichiwa_, Isabella-san," Winter replied. "I hope that one day I will call you Isabella-chan."

"What?" Isabella asked, apparently confused.

Winter blinked. "Do not you use honorifics in this country?"

"_San _is an honorific that the Japanese use for everyday acquaintances," Ferb explained. "_Chan _is an honorific used for close friends that are girls."

"Oh. Okay," Isabella said in a chipper voice.

_This girl has pep,_ Winter thought. _If neither of these boys has the Embryo, I may have to try her next._

_Author's Note_

_So, about the VOCALOID reference._

Senbonzakura _is a song sung by the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku. It was written by KuroUsa-P, and the title basically translates into 'Thousand Sakura Trees', 'Thousand Sakuras', 'Thousand Cherry Trees', or 'Thousand Cherry Blossoms'. No one is really sure which._

_Please review! Please, please, please!_


	4. Observation: Ikuto

_Author's Note_

_Well, I have a total of three fans now. Still not as many as I would like, but their words of encouragement have motivated me to go ahead and post this chapter. It seems odd, though, that all of my reviewers aren't members of ._

_Shoutout time!_

_Olivia, as stated in both the story summary and the last chapter, Winter is Amu's cousin. But your excitement is contagious!_

_Kate, I wasn't going to continue until I saw you begging in your review. So, I decided to update this on the same day! Yay for all of us!_

_Another short chapter this time. I seem to have a really hard time writing from Ikuto's point of view. Oh well! I hope you enjoy it anyway._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Shugo Chara!_, _Phineas and Ferb_, or any of that hooplah._

Chapter Four

Observation - Ikuto

Ikuto watched as Touki befriended her targets. He was slightly impressed by how easily she had been able to become acquainted to them, seeing as she knew that she'd have to destroy their Heart's Eggs. But only slightly.

More people flooded into the targets' yard. Touki met them all, and when they weren't paying close attention to her, she was searching them for traces of potential. Ikuto had taught her well. She was already making a back-up plan for the event that neither of the boys had the Embryo.

Soon, though, Touki and Naru were going to have to do a Character Transformation. It was the only way that they'd be able to extract the Heart's Eggs. As much as Ikuto didn't want to part with it, he made a mental note to leave the Dumpty Key on Touki's bed. Then she'd have enough power to perform the Transformation.

Satisfied with Touki's progress, Ikuto vanished into the trees and made his way to her house. He easily found her room from the outside. Carefully, unwillingly, he removed the Dumpty Key from his neck and reached in through the open window of Touki's room, placing it on the bed.

"Don't worry," he told himself. "You'll get it back sooner than you think."

_Author's Note_

_I try really hard to write Ikuto correctly. It's not easy. I think it's going to get a little easier now that some people have made the connection between Ikuto and the way the VOCALOID Kaito is portrayed in the song _Cantarella_. So now I can just sort of slightly imagine that it's Kaito. Yes, I'm that much of a fangirl._

_Well, please review! I hope I continue to garner more readers, and I hope that I may be able to get covers for all of my stories soon!_


End file.
